


I've Got You (It Only Took Us Three Decades)

by MSiLeT



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin lost his legs at Poppyland, Percival lives, Pining, Post-TGC, Roxy lives, merlin lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSiLeT/pseuds/MSiLeT
Summary: Merlin didn't come to work for a couple of days and everyone freaked out. Good thing Harry knew where to find him. He always did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I wanted to write a short Porn without Plot one-shot (what a sweet summer child I was) for Kinktober. I was sick for half of the month and then got super busy. What I have now are a-whole-lot-of-plot and porn. The plot got so out of hands that I ended up having to split this story into 2 chapters. I have finished writing the whole thing, but only managed to edit through this much, but the 2nd chapter will be posted soon. The porn will be in the 2nd chapter so please be patient.
> 
> A little warning that there will be a not very nice curse word in German. I don't endorse using it in any way but for the purpose of the story, please bear with me.

**London, present, Kingsman's HQ**

 

It had been two years since Poppyland. Two years of reunions, healing and rebuilding for the Kingsmen. John, who was known as Percival, and Roxy, his ward, who went by the name of Lancelot, returned to the pack, mangled but alive. They said they couldn't stay away despite having the chance to break off and roam free, despite being in pain and coming back meant getting injured again. Kingsman was family to them.

Harry, now the head alpha of Kingsman, had somehow, miraculously, found Merlin. He didn't explain how and why, simply summoned John to an aircraft one day and told him to fly while commanding Roxy and Eggsy to inform medical to get ready. Next thing everyone knew, they were bringing Merlin back to London, unconscious and heavily injured, but very much alive.

A year after that, Kingsman was operating again. Limping, but definitely back on its feet. Another person who was back on his metal/polycarbonate feet was Merlin, although he sat more and his moods were more volatile. There were days even the alphas, especially the younger ones, like Eggsy, Roxy or Kevin, the newly recruited Gawain, would rather wrestle an angry lion than facing Merlin. They would just call Harry and beg him to come and calm Merlin down, which worked most of the time.

There was another oddness that the young agents noticed long ago but didn't dare to bring up, not until when Kevin asked. Merlin didn't smell or act like an alpha, a beta or an omega, he was just Smiling-Soft-Merlin, Professional-Quartermaster-Merlin or Pissed-Off-Oh-My-God-Run-Away-Merlin. They knew better than to be nosy, however, because, once, they brought the question up to Percival, he just did the throat-cutting and mouth-zipping hand gestures.

Despite those days when Merlin was angrier than The Hulk, everyone was relieved to have him back. He was the glue that kept the organisation and the pack together, the brain to steer everyone forward. Not only that, everyone loved him. They didn't voice it, but every single agent was willing to die to protect him, especially after what happened. Things looked up even more when they realised that Merlin's bad days became less and less frequent.

That was until one day when Merlin suddenly disappeared.

Alright, Eggsy would admit that "disappear" was a bit of an exaggeration because he only hadn't seen the man for about 40 hours. But then again, 40 hours was too fucking long when you are trying to save the world and it felt like Kingsman was falling apart all over again. Percival was still on his way back, tired and sleep-deprived, so missions at HQ were handled by Merlin's new apprentice, a young beta who called herself Glinda. All she received that day from Merlin was "Can't come in for a few days. You take over, I believe in you". The thing was, despite being wicked smart, Glinda was pretty green and wasn't very confident. She still needed Merlin to shadow her when she was on call with the agents. Without him, she was so tense that she ended up making an oversight on Roxy's mission and got her injured. That made Glinda even more nervous to the point of crying. Eggsy tried calling Merlin's personal mobile, but his call went to voicemail every single time, which was highly unusual. Even when Merlin was not in, Eggsy could always text him for advice or just chitchat (not that Merlin ever admitted that he actually texted Eggsy back on non-mission-related-questions).

Of course, while the HQ was metaphorically on fire while the agents on the field were probably literally on fire, Harry had to be away. At least he would be back from the States soon, after exchanging information with the Statemen and whatever else that an Arthur was supposed to do. Eggsy prayed to all that was holy that there was still a Kingsman when the man returned, he really didn't want to face a pissed off Harry without having Merlin to hide behind. However, Harry was the only person who knew where Merlin lived and how to pull them out of this mini-crisis.

 

* * *

 

**London, 1986, Kingsman's HQ**

 

"Hey, Merlin!" Harry barged into the small office of Kingsman's youngest boffin. It was empty, however, much to his disappointment. "Where the hell can he be?"

He sat down on Merlin's chair, waiting. Yes, he was that bored. He'd rather sit in Merlin's dark lair, swivelling in _Merlin's chair_ like a cheesy villain than sitting in the common room, swivelling in _a chair_. Arthur ordered Harry to stay at HQ until he actually finished his bloody mission reports and he had rather hoped that, at least, he could be around Merlin while doing it so he wouldn't be bored to death. Merlin used to loathe him for always being a bother. And for being a snob. Now, Harry could say that they were friends while Merlin would insist that he merely and reluctantly tolerated him. Harry enjoyed spending his free time with Merlin, the younger guy never tried to crowd Harry's senses with his scents like all the others. Alphas tried to assert their strength, betas tried to show that they weren't looking for a fight and omegas tried to lure in suitable mates. Harry, being an agent, could navigate all those smells just fine on missions but it was refreshing and soothing to be around someone scentless when he was looking to calm his mind. He used to tease Merlin about it once upon a time, of course. After Merlin threatened to send him out on the field with a water gun and the most hostile pheromone sprayed on his suits to make him a target for practically everyone, Harry decided to value his life and shut up.

Another reason why Harry enjoyed hanging around Merlin was how smart the man was. He fascinated Harry. When Merlin was not busy handling agents or complaining that Harry was taking up precious space in his office and being a nuisance, he taught Harry a lot about technologies and science. Harry wasn't one who denied it when he lacked knowledge in some fields and refused to learn new things. Sometimes, they simply discussed art, literature or current events. Sometimes they even argued. Harry loved their conversations, he never had to leave feeling like he was losing grey matter, unlike with many others.

Just as Harry was about to accept his boring fate and leave, Merlin walked in. Something was certainly bothering him because he was looking like somebody just killed his pet and didn't even see Harry sitting there. Harry quickly stood up and moved out of Merlin's chair preemptively so that Merlin wouldn't direct his ire at him. Only then did Merlin notice that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, Galahad, I didn't see you there," he said, quietly, while moving to the chair and then threw himself on it.

"Merlin, is there anything wrong?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, although I would appreciate some peace and quiet," Merlin mumbled while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Harry, not the type to let things go, especially when he saw someone troubled, pressed on, "You look sick. Is there anything I can get you? Should I fetch medical?"

Merlin let out a bitter and somewhat dejected laugh, which alarmed Harry even more. Merlin wasn't the type to be discouraged, his determinism was one of his greatest virtues.

"Unless you can get me high-grade heat suppressants, which just became illegal in the UK, I might add, then no, there's nothing you can do."

"High-grade...what?" Harry stuttered, "You mean-"

"I'm an omega? Yes."

 _Oh shit_. No wonder why Merlin always had to act so defensive all the time. While the world had started changing for the better, omegas hadn't been forced to stay at home for the last two decades thanks to many social movements, their career choices were still limited and they faced many difficulties. Harry knew numerous dickheads, ahem, old-fashioned people, who would still disrespect omegas and some even straight out discriminated against them. Omegas also had to deal with rampant sexual harassment in the workplace. He never thought a snobbish and antiquated organisation like Kingsman would even consider an omega for field agent or handler.

"Does Arthur know?"

"Why do you think I get so little respect from him? He told me on the first day that I'd break and quit this job in a month, that was if I didn't irritate him or the other agents with _my omega ways_ enough for Kingsman to fire me first."

"Fucking arsehole," Harry gritted out. Then, remembering how much troubles he used to cause Merlin, he felt horrible. "I'm so sorry for all the shit I pulled. I didn't know-"

Merlin waved it away, "It's no matter, the past is in the past. Now, it's the future that I'm concerned about."

"Fucking politicians. We barely moved a step forward and now two steps back." Harry didn't just say it because he was talking to Merlin. He joined Kingsman because he believed he could make the world a better place. Injustice and discrimination irked the hell out of him. Now, as his own friend was affected, it pissed him off even more.

"I've worked so hard for this. Now I'm going to be a laughing stock. No one is going to respect me, especially the new recruits," Merlin sighed.

"No one is going to disrespect you, Merlin. I'll make sure of it. You are the best handler we have."

Merlin snorted. "Sure thing, Galahad. They are going to respect me when I walk around smelling like their next conquest. They are going to respect me when I go into heat and start throwing myself at the nearest alpha."

"It's not-"

"If you are going to say 'it's not that bad', please spare me and walk out of this room. I only got into the army thanks to my posing as a beta. They let me study and handle their tech because of that beta status. Don't you dare patronising me." Merlin didn't even realise that he stood up during the rant. He threw himself back down on the chair and sigh.

"I'll do it."

Merlin's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"When I'm out on missions, I'll smuggle suppressants back for you."

"Galahad, don't. I ranted because I was frustrated and wanted to lash out, you just happened to be the victim. You shouldn't do it. If they catch you, even Kingsman will have a hard time getting you out."

"Merlin, I'm doing it. I'm not standing here watching you suffer."

"As your handler, I forbid it."

"As a Kingsman, I refuse to let the organisation suffer along with you. This is for the good of all. You are one of our greatest assets and we will be in trouble without you," Harry paused, rubbing his neck and then looked at Merlin pointedly, "You are also my friend."

"Harry..."

"It's decided. I'll get them for you. Have some faith, I'm not getting caught, I'm a Kingsman, the best of them as some may say." Harry grinned cheekily and ran out before Merlin could protest.

 

* * *

 

**London, present, Kingsman's HQ**

 

"Harry, you're back, bruv!" Eggsy exclaimed, relieved.

"What's going on?" Eggsy was way too stressed out for things to be good. John just looked dead tired and about to fall asleep where he sat.

"Merlin's off. We are having a minor crisis," John sighed. "Lancelot was injured because Glinda couldn't keep her cool, which lead to Glinda having a full-blown nervous breakdown."

"Oh, shit."

"Pretty much," both John and Eggsy nodded.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Around 45 hours. He clocked out early on Thursday, didn't come in on Friday and neither did he today. He only sent Glinda a short text telling her to take over and he hasn't answered any call," Eggsy explained.

Harry frowns, "Other than Lancelot, is there any mission in progress?"

"No, Gawain's mission has been put on hold and I just came back."

"Good. Percival, can you give Glinda some advice and encouragement on guiding Lancelot's back here safely? Then go to sleep, you look like you need it. Merlin is likely going to be out of commission until the end of the week. I'm going to check on him."

"Wait, Harry! Is Merlin alright?" Eggsy called after Harry.

"He's fine, just... under the weather." Harry lied.

"How do you know? He could be injured or sick!" Eggsy, damn the boy, was too smart to buy it.

"I assure you, he is not." Harry gritted his teeth. "Now, if you don't mind, please excuse me."

Eggsy should have let it go, that would have been a wise move, but he didn't. "I'm coming with you!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. STAY AWAY FROM MERLIN!" Harry thundered, turned around and moved to square up against Eggsy record speed. His voice held the clear warning that he was an angry animal, ready to tear its enemy to pieces. He even bared his teeth and growled, his scent became aggressive, overbearing. Percival immediately pulled Eggsy behind him then holding his hands up to placate Harry.

Eggsy looked horrified but he was not one to run away, even when his senses told him to back down from the clearly angry alpha who was his pack leader. "Oi, what the fuck, bruv? Why are you suddenly a wanker?"

Percival stepped on Eggsy's foot to shut him up but also tried to dissuade Harry at the same time. He slowly backed away with both his hands still in the air, pushing Eggsy back along with him. "Calm down, Harry. He's just concerned. You go ahead."

Harry, finally snapped out of his sudden rage, blinked and pulled back, looking horrified with himself. "I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry, Eggsy," he nodded his head solemnly. After an awkward pause, he continued, "I need to go," then turned and walked out quickly.

After the door closed, Eggsy, who was still shaken up, pulled Percival around, "What the fuck just happened, bruv? Harry never acted like that, especially with the rank-pulling bullshit!"

Percival sighed, there was no way the kid would let this go. At that very moment, Percival thought Harry and Merlin owed him a really expensive bottle of whisky for making him do this.

"What just happened, Galahad, was you, an alpha, demanding to see an omega in heat that another alpha considered to be under his protection. Be glad that Arthur didn't instinctively attack you."

"An alpha... An omega... Wait, what???" Eggsy's eyes widened. "What the fuck? Merlin's an omega?"

"Why don't you go ahead and shout it from the top of the Big Ben so that the whole of London can hear?" Percival scolded Eggsy, "Not like it's confidential information or something."

"How the fuck do you know then?"

"Some of us, which means Harry, James, who was the late Lancelot, and I, knew that Merlin was an omega. Harry knew first, of course, and they didn't tell us for a long time. But eventually, they needed us to help them cover up Merlin's whereabouts as well as helping Harry with smuggling suppressants. We sort of realised it beforehand, of course, when we saw how protective Harry was of Merlin. No one crossed Merlin without facing the consequences from Harry."

"Jesus Christ! I never knew..." Eggsy lowered his voice, but he was still baffled. "Are they bonded? Oh my God, when I called them Mom and Dad, I was joking!"

"They are not bonded. I don't think they have ever _been_ together."

"Then what was that behaviour back there? He acted like I was gonna steal his mate!" A shiver ran through Eggsy as he recalled how close Harry was from losing it.

Percival chuckled, sitting down on the chair nearest to him. If he was going to have _the talk_ , he might as well do it sitting down. "Yes, he does that sometimes. James used to find it hilarious. Harry's going to feel really bad a couple of days from now when it's all over. He will try to apologise to you. That will be your chance to get some borderline outrageous requests in."

"Has he been courting Merlin all these years?" As dumb as the ways omegas had been treated, there was a small blessing that nature gave them. No alpha could take an omega or force a bond on them without their consent. If the alpha tried, it would be extremely unpleasant for them, they might even get severely sick. Every alpha had to court their desired omega properly, proving themselves worthy of the omega until they were allowed to mate.

"No, it's not courting, either. Harry doesn't just take care of Merlin with the hope that one day they could bond," Percival smiled fondly. "The bastard did it all out of the goodness of his heart. And love, probably. He knows how much the job and being independent mean to Merlin."

That surprised Eggsy. It was extremely rare for an unbonded alpha and omega to be so close without ending up together. So rare, that Eggsy had never actually seen any such pair, only reading about them in passing somewhere.

"But how did Harry know Merlin was alive and where he was?"

"That, Galahad, you have to ask him." Percival shook his head. "I'm not nosy enough to know everything about them."

 

* * *

 

**An hour later, Merlin's apartment.**

 

Harry stood in front of the building block, taking in what he knew was his last breath of fresh air in a while. Then he took out the scent blocking spray and inhaled a generous dose. He sighed, this had always been one of the toughest things he had to do, and he had been through missions that went horribly wrong. He opened the front door with his spare key, picked up the two bags of groceries and got inside the building, catching the elevator just in time.

As he walked from the elevator to Merlin's apartment, he noticed quite a number of alphas loitering around and it didn't help his nerves at all. Merlin, even in heat, usually managed to keep his intellect and some level of alertness. He always made sure that the security system was set right and his scent blocked from leaving the door. Harry made sure to show his dominance, walking with his back straight, growling and glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. The other alphas dropped their heads and scattered. He pressed the doorbell button and waited patiently.

The com buzzed to life, from it came Merlin's voice. Harry could hear him struggling to form coherent words. "Who...'s there?"

"It's Harry. I'm bringing you supplies."

The door was unlocked and Harry let himself in. Even with his sense of smell blocked, he still felt the sweetness in the air, it was like he could taste it or absorb it through his skin. He shook his head and moved to the kitchen counters to set down the groceries before turning around and scanning the place for Merlin.

Merlin, who was sitting in his wheelchair, wrapped in his bathrobe, sweating up a bucket despite the apartment's air conditioning had been set to almost as cold as an ice-box. Harry's stomach lurched. It hurt him physically to see his, _no_ , he reminded himself, Merlin like this. He wished he could take the hurt away, the medications only alleviated some of the pain in Merlin's legs. With the heat on top of everything, it must have been hell.

Harry kneeled down in front of Merlin and touched his injured knee lightly, which caused the other man to hiss and him to jerk his hand back and instinctively dropped his head as an apology. "Why didn't you take the suppressant?"

"Mixes like shit... with painkillers. Made me angry... clouded my head... The kids are miserable around me..." Merlin scrunched his face and gritted his teeth as a shudder ran through him.

Harry cooed, "Shhh... It's alright, it's going to pass." He ran to fetch Merlin a cold glass of water and resumed his position. "I know of the side effects. I was looking for a new formula in the States. You should have waited a little, you know. The kids can take it, they are all big boys and girls," Harry tried to joke lightly.

"I've been trying... to lower the suppressant dose gr-gradually. I thought... that the heat would come on slowly... that I had time. But it hit... like a fucking train. Shit, it hurts, Harry."

Harry rubbed Merlin's thighs slowly, careful to avoid the scarred stumps, he knew those places were still too tender. "I'm sorry," he muttered. The alpha in him told him that he utterly failed Merlin. _Couldn't protect him, you useless piece of shit_.

Merlin, even in the midst of pain and heat, knew Harry was blaming himself. He put both hands on Harry's shoulders and lightly shook him. "It wasn't your fault... It was my decision... I knew the risk." Harry nodded, knowing better than to protest.

The hands on Harry's shoulders started rubbing in a circular motion, then tenderly up his neck, playing with his hair. His head snapped up and he saw Merlin's eyes dilated, his jaw slack. This was not good, time to retreat before Merlin's heat picked up. Harry hastily stood up.

"Right, I got you the stuff you usually like. Tea, milk, porridge, soft fruits, eggs, ham, some microwavable food as well when for when things get really bad. Erm," Harry pauses, nervous, "Got you some lube, too, in case you run out. Paper napkins, wet wipes... You should take your painkillers-"

"Harry." Harry involuntarily looked at Merlin as he heard his name said in that tone, then quickly looked away. "Stay."

"You know I can't do that." Harry turned to the direction of the exit, forcing the words out. It was almost painful to resist a direct request such as the one Merlin gave, but he had to. "That's not what you really want."

"Harry..." Merlin whined, Harry's knees almost buckled. The want to reach out and promise him the world was overwhelming.

"Hamish," Harry called Merlin's real name. He knew Merlin hated it and preferred his codename, but this was the only way to get his attention for a minute. "You are not yourself right now. You will regret it later." Merlin frowned and Harry knew he had to bolt, and fast. "I have to go. Text me if something goes wrong, I'll be nearby." With that, he fled.

Harry walked around Merlin's apartment block to clear his head. He knew he had to go back there eventually. The alphas were probably circling Merlin's place like vultures again, and he didn't like to take chances, in case someone was desperate enough to try and disturb Merlin, hoping to score, or worse, if Merlin became desperate and let them. Harry felt a sudden rage surged up in him.

He walked back inside, dispersing the alphas hanging around and sat down in front of Merlin's door. _Should have brought a pillow, or at least a blanket, I am too old for this_ , he thought, sighing _._ As he took the small scent blocker bottle out of his pocket for another double-dose, he realised that he should have brought way more of that as well. _This is going to be a long night._

 

* * *

 

**Berlin, 1990**

 

 _Whoever the fuck thinks that things would transition over peacefully is a fucking delusional dumb-fuck_.  Harry cursed internally as he was being chased by a bunch of KGB-or-whatever-the-hell-it-was-called-now agents that hadn't made their way back to Russia. He was sent over to try and retrieve secret documents that were getting destroyed or hidden by former Soviet agents, some of them containing information or weapon blueprints that could fetch a big price on the black market and causing great trouble to world peace. He expected resistance, of course, but not so bloody many. Harry signed, he really didn't fancy his chances in a shootout. After all, the people after him were not just your regular goons but former operatives of one of the greatest intelligence services in the world.

"Goddamn it, Merlin, any way to get me out of here?" He panted and slowed down, almost out of breath. _What the fuck do they feed those Soviet agents? Don't they ever tire?_

He could hear the sounds of Merlin furiously looking through maps and blueprints and typing on his computer. "I'm blind," came the voice of Merlin, Harry could hear how perplexed he was, "We have very limited information on that side of the wall. Worse, they cornered you onto the part that is practically non-existent on maps. I'm so sorry."

"If only there was some way you could see where I was on a map or have my visuals. Just some ideas for you to work on in the future, Merlin," Harry joked, "For now, I'll just have to depend on my training."

"Good luck, Harry. Show them why you are our best," Merlin whispered.

Harry resumed running. _I should change my career to being an Olympics runner_ , he thought to himself, k _nowing my luck, those arseholes would be running against me_.

He ended up at an abandoned factory. Figuring that if he was to get into a gunfight, might as well do it somewhere that he could find covers. He crouched down and reloaded his guns.

"You know what, Merlin?" He spoke into the com. He needed to hear Merlin's voice to become calmer, even if it was only through the earpiece. "I think you should make me a shield."

"Get yourself back here alive and in one piece and I'll think about it."

"Better start working on that blueprint, then," Harry grinned even though Merlin couldn't see it.

Just as he finished the sentence, a shot was fired in his direction. It was dark inside and he was pretty quiet, so the bullet did not end up near him. He knew that once he started moving and making sounds, things wouldn't be as easy. He turned on the night vision mode of his glasses and identified his assailants' locations. There were ten of them, splitting into two groups of five. Harry had two guns, six bullets each, that meant he could only miss twice. They had no idea where he was yet, so he had the element of surprise on his side.

Harry turned around and aimed at where the glasses indicated the nearer group of enemies was. He fired five shots and saw four went down immediately, the fifth was only injured but not incapacitated. _Well, that's one miss_ , Harry sighed as he shot the man with the first gun's last bullet.

He ducked down right before the second group realised what went on and opened fire at him. He placed the empty gun back into his holster and took the other one out. The first group was easy; they didn't see it coming. The second group, however, was shooting at his position like there was no tomorrow. If they didn't run out of bullets soon, the barrels at his back were going to get shot to bits, leaving him completely exposed.

Just before he could decide what to do, he heard the sound of a grenade landing nearby. _Shit_ , he had no choice but risk getting out of there, because staying meant certain death. He rolled out just as the grenade exploded. The light from the explosion showed his enemies exactly where he was.

Harry got up and bolted immediately, trying not to run in a straight line to make him a harder target. At every chance he had, he turned around and made a shot. During one of such manoeuvres, he took a bullet to his side. That slowed him down enough for them to shoot his right leg as well.

 _Two down, three left, four bullets, probably shattered at least a rib and bleeding out, leg fucked_. Harry gritted his teeth. His chance of making it out just decreased dramatically. He took a blind turn and found a room, threw himself inside, locked the door and barred it. It wouldn't be long before they could shoot the handle down and get in, he knew, but he needed a rest.

"Hey Merlin," He breathed into the com.

"What's your status?" Harry could hear Merlin's worried voice. Must have sucked, sitting there, hearing all the gunshots and explosions without knowing what was going on. At least Merlin didn't have to witness what a failure Harry was.

"I think-" Harry paused, needing to take a few more breaths. Now that he stopped running, the pain and exhaustion started getting to him. "You won't need to make that shield after all," he smiled sadly. Ending up dead in the middle of nowhere was an expected fate for a Kingsman. There was a reason why agents didn't get into relationships and Harry accepted the job without any delusion. But, knowing it was one thing, facing one's own mortality for real was a whole different ball game. His body hurt, his brain hurt.

"Harry, no. Don't say that." Merlin was panicking, Harry knew. He could feel it, imagine it in his mind. It didn't sit right with him, hearing Merlin like that. He wanted Merlin happy and comfortable and safe, not distressed. His alpha instinct told him to soothe Merlin and he was not thinking straight enough to tell it to shut up, so he said the first thing he could think of.

"Don't worry. If I die, James and John will continue supplying you with suppressants. Everything is going to be alright."

"It's not what I'm worried about, you daft fuck!" Realising that he was shouting into the com to someone who was already in deep shit, especially as that person was Harry, Merlin softened his voice, pleading. "Harry, come home alive, please." A pause. "For me."

That was the shot of adrenaline Harry needed. He growled, his instinct took over and the excruciating pain was pushed to the back of his mind. He had to get out of here, and go back, his omega commanded him to. He couldn't fail, not now.

Harry crawled behind a pillar near the door. That was the easiest spot for him to hide and stalk his preys. It would take them a few seconds to scan the room and react, the few seconds window would be his chance.

It didn't take the three men long to kick open the door and barge in, expecting to see a weak, dying prey, all but caught. Two out of those three definitely didn't foresee themselves getting a bullet between their eyes and immediately dropping to the ground, dead. The third bullet only grazed the last man and Harry had to duck back behind the pillar, barely dodging the ex-KGB agent's retaliating round.

One bullet left. He had to win. He had to go home to Merlin. He had come so far to fail now.

"Scheiß Hurensohn," growled the enemy in German, his alpha scent was hostile to the extreme, aiming to scare his enemy to submission. He then switched to English, albeit with a heavy accent, "Come out here, stupid boy. You're dead." He lumbered toward where Harry was, taunting. "You think you come here, steal secrets and leave easy, or? You kill my comrades, I kill you, then I fuck your omega and kill him too. Then I-"

The hostile alpha could never finish his sentence, as Harry had placed his last bullet precisely where he wanted it to be. The man's wide eyes stared at Harry before he went down to the ground.

Harry slowly stood up, his leg and side screamed out in pain. He was not done yet and he refused to let his body fail him. He had to find a way out. After picking up a gun on the way and checking how many bullets it had, he headed toward the exit. He prayed that Merlin would find him before he bled out and died.

A black van pulled up to him just five minutes after he made it out of the factory. He raised his gun up, assuming they were hostile. If he died, some of them would have to go with him.

"It's fine, they're our people," Harry heard Merlin say in his ear. The voice and its message were his salvation and he finally let go, slumping down. People jumped out of the car and carried him to where the medic team was waiting.

He felt weariness and exhaustion catching up to him but he couldn't let go, not just yet. He needed to hear Merlin. "How'd you find me?"

"I just had a feeling that you would be there. I can't explain it, but my gut told me to trust it and I found you."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled as sleep overtook him.

"So am I." The words came from so far away, Harry was not even sure if it was spoken at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The curse word is "fucking bastard", loosely translated.)
> 
> Harry is a little bit of a dick to Eggsy in this chapter, but don't worry, Eggsy already has something in mind :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2! Apologise for the delay!

**London, 1991, Kingsman HQ**

 

It had been a year since _That Incident_ , as Harry referred to it in his mind. They never talked about it again. Harry wanted to, at first, but Merlin made clear he wouldn't hear a single word of it. It didn't stop Harry from bringing Merlin presents from the places he went to. Sometimes, they were just small tourist souvenirs; other times, the presents would be unique and cost a lot more. Harry didn't give a damn about money, he earned enough as a Kingsman and didn't have anything to spend it on, he'd rather gift things to Merlin.

Harry strolled leisurely to Merlin's office, as he often did when he was not on missions. This time, coming back from France, he had an expensive bottle of red wine with him. While Merlin liked staying sober so he could react to anything happening at Kingsman faster, he did enjoy a good drink now and then. Also, both learned that during heats, drinking some wine helped a lot. From then on, Harry made a point of looking out for a bottle that Merlin would enjoy. He hoped Merlin understood that Harry was serious about courting him, even though they never brought it up.

Which was why he was surprised and crushed that Merlin didn't like his gift, or more correctly, the fact that he was giving them to Merlin.

"Harry, you need to stop doing this." Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"Doing what? I just wanted to-"

"Court me?"

"Yes," Harry was confused. He thought Merlin welcomed his advances, but if he did, he wouldn't have looked like that. "Did I- Did I misread the situation? I thought-"

Merlin was reluctant, as though dreading he had to say next. However, he schooled expression to determined and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you, I'm flattered, I truly am. B-But, I think it's best if you'd direct your affection elsewhere."

"Excuse me?" Harry felt like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you into thinking that I was available. Your friendship means a lot to me and I might have enjoyed our, ah, closeness a little too much. But I don't want you to misunderstand-"

"Is there someone else?" Harry had to know, even if it resulted in his heart breaking even more than it already had.

Merlin was conflicted. On the one hand, by saying yes, he knew Harry would accept it and leave him be. On the other hand, he couldn't bring himself to lie and made Harry feel inferior to a non-existing person. Which Harry was not. Harry was kind and brave and a dick sometimes but... Merlin ended up shaking his head.

"Then why?"

Merlin took a deep breath, which was a mistake because he could smell the sadness mixed in Harry's scent and it troubled him as well. If circumstances were different, if the world was different, Merlin wouldn't have thought twice before accepting Harry, he was handsome, strong, smart and caring. Hell, even now, a part of Merlin told him that he was an idiot and yearned for Harry. But, with the society being what it was, he just couldn't do it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, then shook his head lightly to clear it. "Remember when I told you how important this job is to me?" When Harry nodded, Merlin continued, "As you know, I value my own independence and contributions to the world, especially through this position, above all else. I want to be strong, Harry. I want to prove to them all that an omega like me can make it all by myself, I can even be better than they are. I am not looking for a partner to hide behind and I especially don't want to belong to any alpha in this society. It's nothing against you. You have been a great friend to me and it would mean the world to me if we can remain that way."

When he didn't hear anything from Harry, Merlin cringed inwardly. He might have lost the only friend he had in Kingsman because of this. But, if it came down to choosing between having a friend and his own freedom, he would choose his freedom, no question asked. If Harry's alpha ego couldn't handle rejection and the idea of an omega trying to prove himself, he wasn't a worthwhile friend, anyway. Although, he did expect better of Harry.

"Look, Harry," Merlin sighed, "If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand-"

"I do." Harry answered hastily, after he snapped out of his trance, "Understand. And want to be your friend. I do."

"R-really?"

Harry tried to reassure Merlin the best he could, given the circumstances. "I mean, if I said I fully understood what it's like to an omega in this society, I'd be a rotten liar. But I have seen the injustice people have suffered, that YOU have suffered, and I respect you so much more for wanting to fight for your place in the world. I'd love to be there to help and watch you accomplish great things."

"Thank you," Merlin said, feeling like a great weight was lifted from him. Despite his tough talk, it would have devastated Merlin if Harry started treating him like a total stranger, or worse, hating him.

It was such a right thing to do that Harry was ashamed that his heart still hurt. He truly wanted Merlin, to be able to love him, protect him and come home to him, to see his smile every day. But, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to see Merlin achieve great things. Merlin was magnificent and Harry wanted people to acknowledge that and to respect Merlin, instead of dismissing him for being an omega because some old-arse textbooks full of prejudice told them to.

All Harry needed to do was telling his stupid alpha brain to cooperate with his rational brain and shut up about begging Merlin to be his mate.

"It won't be difficult for someone like you to find someone great, sooner or later," Merlin tried awkwardly to cheer Harry up.

 _You are great_ , Harry's primal side retorted stubbornly inside his head and he conjured up the mental image of his civilized side chasing it around with a baseball bat like in the old cartoons.

Harry focused on giving Merlin a fond smile, instead. "I don't think I will. When I joined, I didn't plan to ever have a mate in the first place. Like you, Kingsman is too important for me to form a deep connection with anyone outside the organisation. Too risky. I just thought, with you being a handler and knowing everything we do anyway-" Harry paused, "Never mind. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Merlin didn't seem convinced, but he knew better than voicing his doubt, especially after Harry had shown him so much trust and respect.

Harry nodded, then became thoughtful for a while. He was so deep in his thought that it made Merlin wonder what it was all about. Finally, Merlin's curiosity won out and he had to ask, "Harry, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Harry answered absentmindedly, but Merlin knew Harry too well to accept that. He cleared his throat to get Harry's attention and raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed in resignation, "Fine, if you insist. I was thinking, as an unbonded alpha, my behaviour is sometimes erratic and unstable, dictated too much by biology, thus always giving my missions an unaccounted for factor."

"And here I thought it was just your ego," Merlin snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you want to hear it or not?" When Merlin grumbled "Fine," he continued. "What if I still act like I'm courting you? I'll tone it down, of course, no one will know."

"What?"

"Might be a long shot, but I was calmer and less affected on missions after I spent time around you. It was like my alpha was tricked into thinking it didn't need to look for a mate because it is already courting one. Since you and I are friends and you are my handler, you wouldn't use it against me."

Merlin mulled it over, "Honestly, that made more sense than what I usually expected from you."

"Hey!"

Merlin smirked but otherwise ignored Harry's protest. "I think that's a good idea, you can do that until you find yourself an actual mate. Only, if I tell you to tone something down or stop completely, you will. Deal?"

Harry beamed, "Really? You don't think it's improper?"

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "I'm a pragmatic person."

Harry pulled Merlin's hand to his in shaking motion and declared, "Deal!"

* * *

 

**London, present, Merlin's front door**

 

Harry fell over from his sitting position and hit his head on the side of the doorframe and woke up from the pain. His neck also hurt from bending at a wrong angle in his sleep. The early morning chill did nothing to improve the situation. It took him a minute to realise that he was actually not on mission but guarding Merlin's place. He grumbled, took out his spray and inhaled the last dose. He wondered if Merlin felt a little better. Usually, an omega got a few hours of peace every once in a while. Harry could use that time to go home, shower and get a new bottle of scent-blocker.

Just as he finished yawning and leaned back on the door, it opened and caused him to fall inside. Then he saw Merlin standing over him, looking down. Merlin looked healthier and more composed than the day before.

"Hello," Harry smiled.

Merlin snorted and said hello back while giving Harry a hand to pull him up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Significantly better, at least for now." Merlin gave Harry a once-over and continued, "Whereas you look like shit."

"Thank you very much, sleeping in the hallway does that to one."

"You shouldn't have," Merlin sighed but didn't give Harry a chance to fire back, "Come on, I'm making us breakfast."

The word "breakfast" was like a magic word and Harry followed Merlin into the kitchen without any hassle. There, he saw that the kettle was already on. Merlin took out the eggs and ham Harry brought over.

"Merlin, you should rest, let me-"

"Sit down, Harry. You're my guest."

Harry immediately sat down, then cursed himself silently for following Merlin's orders like a puppy. Soon enough, Merlin brought him a cup of tea, just the way he liked it, and he felt a lot better after the first sip. Then, Merlin served him a plate of ham and eggs with buttered toast and they ate together side by side in companionable silence, with Harry devouring his food, realising that he hadn't eaten anything since touching down on English soil. Merlin just smiled fondly at the scene and offered him some more.

After they were both done and Harry had put away the dishes - he insisted - he retook his seat and sipped his tea, feeling peaceful.

Suddenly, Merlin asked, "Have you ever wondered?"

Harry didn't answer-not sure about the intention of the question-and just tilted his head, waiting for Merlin to elaborate, so he continued, "We could have had this and more, for real, a long time ago."

And just like that, Harry felt like his heart had leapt onto his throat, leaving him breathless, and speechless. He had long ago settled into their dynamic, whatever this relationship was. He accepted that they weren't meant to be anything more and all he could do was to help and protect Merlin the best he could, just as Merlin protected and cared for him. The fact that his heart belonged to Merlin was just a minor inconvenience.

"But our jobs..." said Harry.

"I know," Merlin smiled. "I don't regret pouring my life into Kingsman, into saving the world and you agents. But it is a different world, a different generation now, isn't it? I don't need to hide anymore. I can have a life outside Kingsman."

Harry's stomach lurched. He wasn't sure where Merlin was going with this. Was this where Merlin told him that he should bugger off so that Merlin could find someone and start his new life? He has lived too damn long in this world to be an optimist.

"Lately, I have been thinking a lot about us, about you. More than before." Merlin turned fully to his side to face Harry now. "I'm not oblivious, you know."

Harry, not sure what to say, nodded for Merlin to continue.

"You found me, stayed by my side until I was well enough to return and cared for me even more than before." At Harry's startled look, Merlin laughed lightly, "Don't think I didn't notice."

"It was the right thing to do," Harry mumbled.

Merlin picked up Harry's hand and hold it between his, waiting for Harry to finally look at him. "When you said you couldn't find a fitting mate, did you actually look for any?"

 _I have always been yours_ , Harry wanted to say, _no one else was comparable, there was no point in looking_. He didn't voice it, however, not wishing to guilt-trip Merlin. It was his decision alone.

Merlin apparently didn't need an answer, he chuckled and rubbed Harry's knuckles tenderly. "I've lost count of the number of times I wanted to give in. There's no getting over Harry Hart."

Harry could hardly believe his ears; this sounded too much like one of his fever dreams that he denied having. He gripped Merlin's hand tightly and asked, heart in his mouth, "R-really?"

"Things have changed for the better. Meanwhile, I almost lost you. Twice. I don't want to go through that again. I want to be with you."

"This is you speaking, not your heat, isn't it? Please," Harry pleaded, "I can't handle it if you reject me later."

"I'm yours if you still want me." Merlin gestured jokingly at his legs, trying to hide his nervousness. He didn't get to be tense for long, however, as the next thing he knew, Harry was already kissing him senseless.

Harry kissed like a drowning man, and Merlin was his only chance of survival. He gripped Merlin tightly, one hand on his arm and the other cradling his neck, as if afraid that if he let go, Merlin would disappear and he would sink to the bottom of the ocean, never to emerge again. Even with the intoxicated state his brain went into after finally getting together with the alpha he always wanted, Merlin could taste and feel their fear and desperation mixed together. He parted his lips and Harry immediately invaded, not wanting to waste a single taste. Merlin, also needing to get more of Harry, let him. Despite the franticness of the kiss and the tightness of Harry's grip on Merlin, at the back of his consciousness, he knew Harry was holding back, was still afraid of hurting him. It was such a Harry thing to always be chivalrous and noble that Merlin had to pull back and smile at Harry while resting their foreheads together. Harry, not getting the memo, made a sound of distress at the loss of connection and tried to capture Merlin's lips again. This time, Merlin decided to even the playing field a little, running a hand through Harry's hair and keeping it there, holding Harry's head, while rubbing the other hand on Harry's thigh. Merlin grinned when he bit Harry's bottom lip and heard him growl and the kiss became more aggressive.

Then, in his daze, Harry accidentally kicked at one of Merlin's prosthetic leg, causing Merlin to hiss out in pain. Harry immediately pulled back, both concerned and apologetic. Merlin tried to ease Harry's anxiousness, saying he was fine, but Harry still looked so worried. He held tight to Merlin's hand.

"Are you really alright?" Harry asked for the third time.

"It's manageable, don't be too hard on yourself." When Harry's mood did not improve, Merlin squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm Kingsman too, Harry."

"I never wanted to see you hurt," Harry looked like he was wallowing in self-hatred. "I left y-"

"Shhh... None of that, Harry. You are the best man I know. The decision on the field was mine to make and I don't blame you or anyone. Mission comes first, right?" Merlin pulled Harry toward him and let Harry rest his head on his shoulder while caressing his neck lightly for comfort.

After a while, as Harry calmed down and Merlin pain lessened, Merlin came up with a much more pleasant idea.

"We should take a bath."

"Should we? I am content right here."

"Harry, we stink."

"Scent-blocked. Can't smell a thing." Harry grinned into Merlin's neck then continued nuzzling.

"Doesn't mean we don't stink."

"Fine, your wish is my command, dear." Harry moved away from Merlin's embrace and Merlin almost reached out and dragged Harry back to re-establish their contact. Harry, however, didn't actually go away, kneeling down in front of Merlin instead.

"Let me take these off and carry you to the bathroom, they are hurting you." Merlin wanted to protest, but the way Harry looked at him was so sincere and hopeful, he just nodded instead. Harry smiled happily and any embarrassment Merlin might have felt evaporated.

Once inside the bathroom, Harry let Merlin sit down and got himself busy filling up the tube with warm water. Merlin tapped his back lightly to get his attention. When Harry turned around, Merlin looked nervous.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I am, uhm, as you know... In heat." Merlin said with a blush. "It's giving me a break at the moment..." he gulped. "That is to say... It will return soon."

"Right." Harry was nervous again. This could go many different ways.

"Do you- Would you," Merlin shook his head, trying to find the right words. He ended up with "Stay with me, please?"

"If that's what you want, then there is nothing that will please me more." Harry squatted down to be on Merlin's eye-level and looked straight into them, "Are you sure?"

When Merlin nodded, Harry did as well. "Good. I'll stay." He leaned in and gave Merlin a chaste kiss, almost shy. He stood up to turn off the water and started unbuttoning Merlin. Suddenly, Merlin realised that Harry would see all his scars, he panicked and tried to stop Harry.

"My dear, you can't take a bath with your shirt on," Harry said. Knowing what Merlin was trying to hide, he added, "I've seen your scars in the hospital. I don't want you any less. I have my own scars too." Harry grinned and gestured at his lost eye. "We survived."

Merlin looked away and mumbled something that sounded like "You are an alpha." Harry let out a shaky laugh, then tried going for sarcasm, which is what they are both used to, "Aren't us alphas supposed to prove our desirability? I'm the one worried that I might not live up to expectation!"

That got a shy smile out of Merlin, which Harry hardly ever see because "shy" wouldn't be a word one used to describe the Kingsman's quartermaster. "You've exceeded expectations long ago," he confessed.

"I just have to keep breaking records, then." Harry grinned and started undressing them both, secretly preening when he felt the omega's eyes raking hungrily over him. They have seen each other naked before, of course. Privacy was one of the things that was trained out of you first in Kingsman and they have also taken care of each other, sick or injured. It was never like this, however. They made sure of it.

Now that Harry finally had permission, he didn't even know where to start. He wanted to dive in and kiss and touch everywhere, making sure no inch of skin was left untouched, making sure Merlin knew how much Harry loved him. He reminded his primal side to calm down, to be gentle because of how hurt his partner still was. For once, his alpha side agreed with him, not wanting to see his omega in pain. He took off his glasses and put them down on the counter, bent down, touching Merlin's cheek gently and then brought his face slightly forward to kiss him again, this time chastely. Both of them closed their eyes at the contact, taking in the fact that this was real.

When they finally broke away, Harry tenderly picked Merlin up, brought him over to the bathtub and set him down, then he also got in and sat behind Merlin. Once settled, he pulled the other man closer and scooped the warm water up with his hands and let them run down Merlin's back. Harry smiled when he heard a contented sigh. He dipped his head down to kiss Merlin's shoulder and then reached for the bottle of shower gel and started lathering both of them up. His hand travelled slowly from Merlin's neck, shoulders to arms and back. Merlin let himself fall back to Harry so that their torsos touched. Harry continued the teasing act disguised as bathing by stroking Merlin's neck lightly again, then his chest. He smiled to himself as Merlin huffed when he ignored the nipples and moved onto his well-defined abs. He intended to keep the touch unsexual for a little while to frustrate the other man, but then his sense of smell came back and the scent of his omega's arousal was heady.

"We need a new type of scent-blocker for Kingsman. This one is bloody useless." Harry grumbled while burying his nose in Merlin's neck, where the scene was stronger, and inhale deeply, his fingers gripping the body beneath them a little tighter.

Merlin chuckled, albeit breathily, "No one complained."

"I do. The blasted thing lasts for two hours at most. I always had to double-dose when you were in heat."

Merlin brought his hand to Harry's one that was resting at his thigh and interlocked them together. "It's just you," He brought Harry's hand up to kiss it.

Harry snorted, "Keep acting like you aren't the cause."

Merlin said nothing, just wriggling his body to press his back tighter against Harry's front while running both hands lightly up and down Harry's thigh.

"There he goes again," Harry sighed dramatically, although he didn't stop inhaling Merlin's scent deeply. He was hard now, he knew it and he knew Merlin knew it, but he still tried to hold on, to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. He wanted to savour the moment, to _make it last_. It seemed wrong that the culmination of _decades_ of wanting would end up in a quick fuck in the bathroom. He scooped up some water and let them wash away the soap on Merlin's neck and shoulders, then he started tracing the tiny remaining water droplets with his tongue.

"Harry..." Merlin groaned. Harry ignored him and continued his ministration, bringing his hand up to play with the left nipple, finally. Merlin's scent got a lot stronger suddenly and Harry knew his heat had restarted, the knowledge made him both proud and even more aroused.

Merlin reached out and dragged his head up for a filthy kiss, as if trying to spur Harry into action, then he said in his do-what-I-say-or-else voice, "Get us to bed."

Harry obeyed, he pulled out the plug of the tub and turned on the shower head to rinse them from soap, then stood up. He heard Merlin whimpering at the loss of connection and he secretly agreed, scrambling to get the towel to dry them both as fast as he could. After that, he scooped Merlin up and walked purposely to the bedroom, kicking the door open and deposited the omega down on the bed in record time. He moved carefully on top of Merlin, not wanting to hurt him and started kissing the man again. Unlike the kisses in the kitchen, this one was full of intent to claim. His tongue plundered Merlin's mouth as if it owned the place, his teeth bit Merlin's lips to the point of drawing blood, so that anyone who looked would know exactly what his omega had been up to. The hands in Harry's hair, pulling him down to keep their mouths fused together, notified Harry that Merlin agreed with his course of action and it didn't help to abate his aggression one bit.

When Harry finally pulled back to breathe, the metallic taste registered on his tongue. He looked down and realised that he had broken Merlin's lip and the man below him was bleeding. The alpha inside him preened, telling him that he did well in marking his mate. His caring side, however, didn't like the fact that he hurt Merlin. He tentatively brought his hand up to touch Merlin's lip, questioning. Merlin shook his head and whispered, "I'm fine, go on."

Harry dove down to Merlin's neck and nipped lightly at the scent gland again. He wanted to bite so badly, but used all his leftover self-control not to, not before Merlin gave him explicit consent outside of heat. Being bonded was not a decision to be made lightly. He had waited more than twenty years, he could wait a little more.

Nothing stopped him from licking and biting Merlin's nipple, though. He spent a long time on them, making sure they were stiffs and Merlin was making sounds that he would vehemently deny later. Merlin was getting frustrated and he did not hesitate to show it, trying to move Harry's head lower. Harry went along, peppering kisses down Merlin's abdomen and pelvis.

When he was faced with Merlin's fully erected cock, dark with blood and twitching slightly in anticipation for his attention, he grinned.

"Harry, please, stop delaying!" Merlin groaned. Merlin felt like he was going to combust and die if Harry didn't get on with the program already. Hell, Harry could just forgo all the foreplay, ignore Merlin's cock and fuck him _right now_ , that would be great too. His slick was dripping already and he needed the alpha badly.

"Is this what you want?" Harry said as he started kissing with open mouth up and down Merlin's hard length, paying special attention to the tip. "Did you fantasise about this while fucking yourself?" He grinned when he heard Merlin's breath hitched. "Or did you dream of this?" He started fondling Merlin's balls, figuring out how Merlin liked to be touched best, but from the way Merlin writhed and whimpered, it looked like Merlin liked everything. "Even without looking, I can smell how aroused you are, omega," Harry growled. "I can hear your wetness, too."

"Fuck me, please!" Merlin was not beyond begging now.

"Not before I can taste how much you want me." Harry said determinedly, despite how much his cock hated him for that decision. He used his hands to spread Merlin's arsecheeks wider and see the slick himself. He felt like he could eat Merlin alive right now in the quest to quench this thirst and he would still want more. This was the scent that haunted him for years, that featured in all of his filthy fantasies and now it was _his_. He dove in and started lapping it up. He could faintly hear Merlin yelping but his senses were too focused on _this_ to care about anything else. He applied himself enthusiastically to the task, enjoying it too much. Harry decided that he could be right here, tongue-fucking this beautiful man forever, the rest of the world be damned. The way Merlin's hold puckered around his tongue? Brilliant. The way the man below him moaned and writhed, trying both to get away and closer? Spectacular. Harry wanted to have _even more_ , so he inserted two fingers in, next to his tongue, and curled them. The effect was felt immediately, as Merlin came with a shout.

"It seems-" Harry was going for smooth, but his words came out just as breathless, "It seems you liked this," He grinned for good measure. Merlin looked fucked-out, and Harry hadn't even gotten there yet. He knew that Merlin was not done, though. Omegas in heat were never satisfied with just one orgasm.

"Fuck you," Merlin gritted out. "Just fuck me already! I need-" He groaned again as a third finger from Harry entered, the burning desire returned anew. The orgasm didn't do much to satisfy his heat, only a tease for more. He was overwhelmed with how much he wanted, no, needed Harry to take him. His last rational brain cell cursed the Kingsman training for Harry's self-control and his ability to play Merlin's body so well.

Harry helped speeding up Merlin's cock's return to hardness by sucking it enthusiastically, his fingers still pumping the sopping hole, causing more juice to run down and Merlin to whine.

"Please, alpha, please fuck me, fuck me and knot me up proper." Merlin's heat didn't give a fuck about how he used to laugh when hearing such lines in porn, if this was how he got what he wanted, then so be it.

Harry's head snapped up and he stared at Merlin, his pupil blown wide. Then he pounced. He forced Merlin's mouth open with his own tongue and claimed his omega, while grabbing a pillow, shoved it under Merlin's back. He spread both thighs from the man below him wider and then, without even a second of hesitation, push his cock inside. Embarrassingly loud moans escaped both of them but they didn't care, focusing on the feeling of being completed. Blood pumped in Harry's ears, his head dizzy with the word "mine", chanted on repeat.

Harry resumed thrusting, slow and deep at first but when Merlin looped his arms around Harry's neck and instinctively bared his neck, Harry's hip snapped and Merlin made such a pleased sound that he kept up the speed and intensity. He kissed Merlin again, on the mouth, on the face, on the shoulder, anywhere but where the scent gland was. His hand snuck between their joined bodies to grab and pump Merlin's cock mercilessly, causing the other man to come again. Harry almost got pushed over the edge as well, especially when the wall around his length contracted. He bit on the inside of his mouth hard just so he could keep going. He waited for Merlin to catch some breath before going at it again, this time he let his primal side take over.

Merlin, knowing how much Harry was holding back until then, was pleased that Harry finally let go. He wanted all of Harry, not just the soft side. "Yes, harder... Don't hold back, m-make me yours. Make sure I'm ruined for everyone else." He urged and then gasped when Harry hissed and did as he was bid. His hands crawled at Harry's back, trying to pull him closer, to get more contact, anything. Merlin was getting fucked out of his mind and loved every single moment of it. When the knot started swelling up and rubbed against Merlin's prostate every time Harry thrust, his last coherent thought left him and he could only babble single-syllable words. 

Harry knew that he was close, his whole body screamed at him to give in and satisfy them both. He sped up his hand on Merlin's length, determined to drag him along over the edge, while biting down on his chest, leaving bruises behind. When Merlin reached his peak again, Harry also let go and came hard, shuddering, to the point where he felt like he was suffocating and losing his vision. If he was dying, this was absolutely worth it. He tried to not collapse fully on Merlin's body after, sucking in air through his mouth. He dropped his head down onto the pillow, next to Merlin's and just tried to will his consciousness back into his body.

They laid like that, speechless for a while. Merlin's eyes was closed and his breathing eventually evened out and Harry thought he had fallen asleep. Suddenly, Merlin laughed.

"That was fucking spectacular."

Harry smiled, still too content with his face being at Merlin's neck and breathing him in to move his head up, spoke with a muffled voice. "I bloody hope so, feel like I just died and came back. In a good sense." He gave the neck a kiss for good measure.

Merlin, still chuckling, "In a way, I am glad we didn't do it back then. We'd just end up fucking every chance we got."

"I don't see what's so bad about it."

"Nothing would ever get done! Need I remind you, _sir_ , that you needed to save the world?"

"Forget the world, I want to be with _you_." Harry ran a hand up and down Merlin's arm and side, both protectively and possessively.

"And I you. I'm glad we are together now." Merlin turned around and kissed Harry slowly. "I'm glad we finally can be," then, he added cheekily, "alpha."

Harry growled and his cock jerked inside Merlin, causing Merlin to gasp. "Careful, or I'd flip you over and fuck you again the moment this knot goes down."

Merlin wetted his lips and started placing wet kisses along Harry's jawline. "Is that a promise?" He whispered near Harry's ear.

"Wait and find out." Harry chuckled and gathered Merlin closer into his arms, dozing off soon after, not caring about the stickiness between them. Merlin fell into a contented nap as well.

When Harry came around more than an hour later, his knot had gone down but Merlin was wet again and rutting against him, making noises that went straight to his cock. He kept his promise and made Merlin come screaming twice before he emptied himself into his beloved omega and collapsed once more.

The next two days were also spent that way. They fucked, they slept, they fucked again, sometimes they were slower and tender, sometimes it was just feral coupling. At some points, they managed to pause long enough to wash up and ate a sandwich or something quick before the hormones took over again.

In the morning, Harry woke up feeling like he just fought a hundred men, his eye was blurry, his whole body was sticky and bruised and his hair was a mess. All in all, it was great. He turned and looked at the love of his life, sleeping peacefully beside him and his heart was so full it could combust. Harry gathered the slumbering man into his arms and kissed the back of his head. At that moment, Harry realised he had made it, he had somehow survived and found happiness, despite everything. Merlin, turned around to bury himself deeper in Harry's embrace, asked blearily, "'time is it?"

"Sleep, sweetheart. It's still early," Harry whispered.

"Hungry."

Harry chuckled, of course, Merlin was hungry after all the sex, Harry himself was famished too. "Just rest, I'll make us something to eat."

Merlin sighed contentedly and fell back asleep. Harry smiled, got up, went to the bathroom to put on one of Merlin's bathrobes and brushed his teeth. He then went to the kitchen and brought Merlin's prosthetic legs back to the bedroom and put them neatly at the side of the bed, in case the other man woke up and needed them. Merlin, sensing Harry's presence, cracked one eye to look at him.

"Come back, it's cold," he said.

"Tempting," Harry laughed, "but we are starving, darling. I'll come back once I have food for you."

Merlin grumbled but didn't argue, falling back asleep right after, which amused Harry greatly.

In the kitchen, Harry set out to make pancakes and bacon. He mixed eggs, flour, butter and milk together, all the while humming a cheerful tune. He couldn't wait to spoil his lover by bringing him breakfast.

Harry's plan was thwarted when said lover's arms wrapped around Harry's waist and his body was trapped between the counter and the omega's body.

"Good morning, Harry," Merlin hummed while one of his hand sneaked inside the bathrobe and roamed Harry's torso.

"Good morning, Merlin," Harry sighed when Merlin started mouthing his neck. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm hungry." Merlin said between kisses on Harry's neck.

Harry could detect a playful tone in Merlin's voice so he decided to play along. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Merlin's other hand made short work of the already loose belt that barely held the bathrobe closed and went straight for his prize and made Harry's breath hitch. "I'm more hungry for this," Merlin murmured.

"Insatiable." Harry chided fondly and turned around, capturing Merlin's lips.

"Making up for lost time," Merlin returned the kiss with fervour, not giving up any ground. As much as Harry enjoyed pampering Merlin, this fierce man here was the one he fell in love with. Merlin's hands on him were relentless, getting Harry hard and ready in no time. "No need to prepare me," Merlin said, still stroking Harry's hard length enthusiastically. Harry grunted to acknowledge Merlin, then flipped him around and bent him over the dining table. He lifted Merlin up lightly to let the table, instead of his legs, bear the majority of his weight.

"You are still wet and loose from all the fucking, aren't you?" Harry drawled and Merlin nodded eagerly. "Good," Harry continued, "My fingers are dirty right now." With that, Harry pushed his cock right into Merlin's warm and waiting hole, causing the man to moan loudly. "Gods, you feel so good", Harry said as he started thrusting, "We fucked two whole days and I still want to do it again," another thrust, "and again." Harry picked up his speed, having no patience for slow and teasing at the moment. "I think I have had more sex in the last forty eight-hours than the rest of this decade, including honeypots," He growled as he repeatedly grazed Merlin's prostate, causing the other man to groan loudly. "You fucking love it, don't you? Driving me half insane with lust?"

Merlin was the picture of a wreck. His eyes are shut tight, red, abused lips opened and letting out desperate sounds, his hands balled into fists on the side of his head, his body bruised, his arse pink from all the time Harry's thighs slapped against them and juice was leaking from his hole more and more every time Harry pushed in. A surge of possessiveness flashed through Harry at the sight, he was the reason Merlin looked debauched like this.

"Close?" Harry asked and Merlin nodded. "Good, come on my cock." Merlin moved his hand down to touch himself, but Harry batted his hand away, causing him to whine. Harry slapped Merlin's ass and a hiss came out to end the whining. Harry did it again and Merlin jerked his hip up, which in turn helped Harry's cock go deeper. Harry bent over and grounded out "Do it!" before biting Merlin's earlobe and slapping again at the same time. Merlin yelled as he spilt himself on the floor. Harry immediately pulled out, pulling at his cock a few time and came all over Merlin's backside.

Harry had the mind to move to the side before dropping down on his elbows so he wouldn't crush Merlin. For a minute, he stared at Merlin's grinning face but not really seeing. When his eye finally focused again, he shook his head, "You make me act like I'm a young pup going into rut." When he sees Merlin grinned even wider, he tsked, "It's not funny, you know! I'm old, I'll throw my back out!"

Merlin laughed, _laughed!_ "You drama queen." He said, "You've been doing just fine."

"Fine, he said!" Harry exclaimed dramatically, "I hope the heat is over soon or my cock is falling off."

Merlin picked himself up off the table and gave Harry a hand to pull him up as well, then, he lowered his voice, "I think it's over. That," he gestured at the table, "Was all me."

Harry gulped as his blood went back down south. Honestly, how the fuck did he even manage to get aroused again at this point was beyond him. It was like his body had saved up all his sexual prowess to wait for _the one_ or something along the line, he never paid attention to all that romantic tripe they usually talked about on the telly. They used to be a sore spot for him so he always turned them off. When Harry heard Merlin chuckle, he threw him a fake glare and shooed him off to the bathroom.

Before disappearing completely inside, Merlin poked his head out and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Fuck off!" Yelled Harry without any real malice.

* * *

 

When Merlin came back out, they settled down to eat and then spent the whole day lounging around, _grooming_ each other. Then, at night, they made love slowly before falling asleep.

The next day, they came into work because, nice as the last few days were, Harry and Merlin didn't feel like letting the world burn just yet. Everyone was relieved and ecstatic when they saw Merlin returning, a fact that filled Harry with pride. Then, they smelled Merlin's scent, mixed with Harry and gasped, eyes darting between the two of them. Merlin blushed a little, but Harry would be a liar if he said his ego wasn't inflated significantly, he wanted the whole world to know his Merlin chose _him_.

When they saw Percival, the man teared up and almost ran over just to hug them. "Finally." John said, his voice full of emotion, "Finally!" He almost sobbed, "James would have been so happy to see this." Harry and Merlin didn't know what else to do other than hugging him back tightly and thanked him sincerely.

A few moments later, after John left, Eggsy came over to see the couple in person to confirm what he heard. When he saw them holding hands, he just had the biggest grin on his face. "Look who decided to show up!" He exclaimed. "Oi! You both look great, like you got years off you, yeah?" And then, cheekily, he added. "Shagged a lot, didn't you?" and winked.

"Careful there, Eggsy." Merlin warned.

"Merlin, 'Arry was mean to me the other day, not you too, bruv!" Eggsy faked being hurt.

"I'm truly sorry, Eggsy." Harry apologised sincerely, "I was worried."

"Oh, don't feel too bad, bruv!" Eggsy said cheerfully. Too cheerfully, in fact. "You can always apologise with stuff I like, such as these." He said as he handed Harry a list, then sauntered off, still giggling.

"Merlin, what the hell is a Nintendo Switch?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, my first E rated fic! I hope you like it!


End file.
